


Fate

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: it’s been two years since Levi left the underground. He had promised to return to you. It after two years you lose hope. Only to be captured and brought to the surface where you meet him again with a little surprise
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites

Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan because if I did Levi would get his fucking tea shop and live happily ever after with his tea leaves. I don’t own you because I don’t want a pet human

Warnings: swearing, sexual references, violence, angst I guess

Please don’t repos

Levi x Reader

The world had been your enemy ever since your unwanted birth. Born to a “whore” on a cold winter night in the underground with nothing but an old towel as a swaddle to keep you warm had been your lousy introduction to life. Like everyone in the hellish underground you had been dealt an unfair hand, your mother neglected you and eventually drank herself to death the poverty and responsibilities having plagued her with depression. You had never once remember being hugged by her or told that you were loved, you had simply existed with nothing but pain and a frail body to show for it.

Your mother’s happily ever after found within the bottles of liquor had resulted in your miserable childhood of being a street urchin, half starved to death and stealing scraps that no one would even give their dogs, the world had shown you nothing but unforgiveness and a cold shoulder. You yourself had chosen to turn your back on any sign of joy, the bitter and twisted life you had lived depriving you of any and all redemption from the life you had lived. You didn’t owe the world shit so why should you care?

However, in one sudden twist of fate the world had shown you a kinder side, maybe all the suffering and unfairness you had been dealt with had stacked up and pushed the scales in your favour. Whatever the reason, whatever power had moulded your luck, you had met Levi Ackerman and your life had never been the same.

Levi Ackerman had been you anchor for as long as you could care to remember. He was the shoulder you had cried on, he was the one who held you close at night, he was the one you could tell anything and everything too without the fear of being judged, he was the one you had fallen in love with and as a result he had become the very air you breathed. He was the joy you had had been deprived of, even in the misery of the underground Levi had been the sunlight you had craved for so long. You hadn’t needed jewels or gold if you had that man by your side. Either cudldled up in bed or pressing kisses to his bare chest, Levi was the only ecstasy you had ever craved that no other thrill could possibly offer. Your whole having been living lower then a feral cat, treated with animosity and abuse that had piled higher and higher had left you feeling as if you never deserved anything other then inhumane treatment. But Levi? He truly made you feel human.

So why had he left?

You could still recall the day he had told you that he had a very particular mission, one that required him to go the surface. He had expected you to come with him and help like you always did but you had refused, having had a spells of illness and sickness you explained that you were not well enough to offer your talents with assassinations and that you would sit this one out. Very reluctantly Levi had left you behind in the underground swearing to come back and get you. You had waited patiently for your lover to return, counting the days until he would come and pull you away with him to the world above like he had promised ever since the day you met.

But days had turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and the months turned to years.

Eventually you had given up all hope that he was coming back or that he was even alive.

You had heard that Titans were merciless beasts and that countless men and women had fallen outside the walls in their wake, with a broken heart you had come to accept that the same fate had befallen the man you loved. It seemed the world had turned its back on you once again, it’s generosity had gone as quick as it had come and death had taken the only thing life had given you to love. You could have spent many nights crying over the unmarked grave Levi lay in, but in the underground nothing came to those who mourned, you had to survive. That was how it had always been.

The day you had decided Levi was dead you had held back the pain, standing in the kitchen of your apartment which your two friends, Isabel and Farlan, had also shared with you and Levi. Your eyes had burned with tears as the realisation dawned on you that whatever foolish hope you had of Levi coming was gone. You had tried to convince yourself that he was still alive, but if he was alive then that meant he had purposefully left you behind.

You didn’t know which was worse to think about: Levi being dead or Levi consciously deciding to forget about you.

Whilst you had stood in the empty apartment you had swallowed your persistent grief, running your hand over your swollen tummy; whispering to your unborn baby that even though it’s daddy wasn’t coming home, it’s mother would always be by its side. And although your head told you that he was more then likely deceased, your heart would always whisper late at night as you lay awake thinking, that he was still out there and trying to to find you again. Even if it was the furthest thing from reality.

That was two years ago.

Two years since you had last seen Levi and your friends. Life had dragged slowly by and as time went on you had regained your strength, the birth of your daughter having almost killed you and had it not been for Levi’s old thug friends, you feared you and your daughter would no longer be alive. Your status as Levi’s lover had put you high in the list of respected people in the underground, but your skill with a knife and ODM gear had only pushed you higher through the ranks, you were a feared assassin and you had taken down many military personnel, kingpins and black market traders. You had made a name for yourself and it had seemed to have reached the surface that there was a deadly killer loose in the underground.

Maybe that was how you now found yourself being dragged into the scout HQ. Your hands cuffed behind your back, your arms gripped tightly by two scout members as they escorted you towards the main build of the headquarters.

You remained quiet, your head bowed and your hair falling into your eyes not struggling against the men that roughly pulled you through the corridors of the scout base. You glanced around under your hair, your irises shifting to the corners of your eyes to glare at the spectating scout members who stopped in the corridors, watching you being dragged through the old stone milktart HQ. You could hear them whispering and it took all your strength not to pounce on them and put them in their place, to show them that there was reason as to why you were cuffed. With each step you took,l the cool metal blade of the knife you had tucked into your boot pressed against your calf, ready and waiting to strike when you saw an opening.

“You got anything to say for yourself?” one of the scouts says as he walks you down a narrow corridor afew doors on the right side of the stones walls, candles burning in their bronze sconces.

You remain silent, keeping your head down glancing ahead of you through your hair to see a huge door at the end of the corridor with brass handles and two scouts stationed outside for security. You eyed them cautiously with each step you took, your fingers fiddling with something hidden in the sleeve of your trench coat, a small hair slide you had kept in a secret compartment within the sleeve.

“You’re a widely wanted assassin you know.” the guard continues, you gently move your fingers upwards, the hair slide in your fingers as your try to slot it into the lock without them noticing, pushing through the pain in your wrists.

“You’ve killed a lot of our men and women, don’t expect Commander Erwin to be forgiving.”

“It’s the captain you should be worried about. You’ve killed his men and he doesnt like good lives being wasted.”

“If anything you should know the military police will want you hanged, so enjoy your last few hours of life.” The other guard sneers.

You ignore them, too engrossed with finding the key hole, your heart jumping in joy when you felt the hair slide slip into the key hole, you chewed on your lip as you jiggled it around, the guards not even looking. You could always rely on the ego of cocky soldiers to help you escape, they always thought they had won before the game was even beginning.

“The bitch has a daughter too.” The first soldier sighed “still too young to know what’s going on.”

“Great just what we need, the spawn of scum. The kids gonna have to be put into the system or something, either way she’s screwed. She can thank her mother for that.” The second soldier sneered and it took all of you to not retaliate, you bit your lip harder as you twisted the hair slip a few more times, just a little bit more.

“I don’t know why we bother with trials when we know they’re guilty. This broad has killed more people then those damn Titans I’m sure of it.” The second guard spoke, the first one laughed.

“Maybe we should just feed her to them. Seems fitting. A demon eating a demon, almost poetic.”

“You’re full of shit Harold.”

You weren’t listening anymore, not that you had before, instead you worked at the lock your fingers beginning to cramp from the excessive movement while cuffed. You had to admit the scout cuffs were impressive, they were probably the hardest lock you had had to pick in a while, it didn’t matter though because after a few more jerks of the hair slide you felt the mechanisms grow loose; soon followed by a soft click that went unheard by the guards as they continued to jabber on, nearing the door at the end of the corridor. You kept your hands steady to prevent the cuffs from sliding off your wrists, you needed to wait a little longer. You raised your head ever so slightly to notice the men guarding the door were holding shot guns, a wicked grin already across your features as a devious plan spread through your mind.

And you began the countdown.

Five.

You dropped your head to hide the smile. Keeping your face neutral to conceal the escape plan you had forming.

Four.

You kept your heart steady, your mind focused to execute the daring deed. You needed absolute perfection.

Three.

Your fingers twitched getting ready to strike when ready, your body tembling as your heart raced with excitement.

Two.

The soldiers holding you stopped by the door letting the guards reach forward to open the doors back. Eyes taken off you for a second.

One.

You ripped your arms free from the scouts grip, the cuffs sliding from your wrists to the floor with a clatter. Before the soldiers hilding you could even react, you threw your hands out and grasped their hair, forcefully slamming their foreheads together. They cried in pain as their noses crunched upon the impact, thick scarlet blood spouted from their noses.

You thrust your arms forward, grunting at the soldiers dead weight as you threw their unconscious bodies at the two other guards with guns, the two men yelling as their comrades fell ontop of them, you watched them tumble and crash into the wall behind them, sandwiched between stone and unconscious soldiers.

Without time to catch your breath or sooth your already aching muscles, you snatched a gun from one of the fallen guards, both men groaning in pain from the collision. You raised the gun to your head butting the end of of the shotgun into the skulls of the two guards making sure they too were blacked out, ni sooner had you made the impact to their heads you took off down the corridor, not even looking back when you heard the doors open and shouts coming from the direction of where you had taken out the four men.

You charged through the corridors you had come through, your air flying behind you and your heart hammering in your chest as you pushed through any on coming scouts not caring to stop. You knew there would be soldiers chasing after you, you didnt have time to mutter an apology to the girl you had shoved out a window in your desperate scramble for freedom. Glass flying through the air as the girls scream ripped through the corridor, the scouts who had been chasing a few meters behind you stopping in their tracks to aid the girl who was hanging onto the window ledge. You only smirked to yourself as your boots crushed the shattered glass that now lay spread out on the floor, at least now you could run for a little bit longer without being tailed.

You growled when you heard a flurry of footsteps coming to the right, you glanced over your shoulder to see about six scout members hot on your trail. Shit. Looking around there was no where else to go, a barricade of scouts blocked the way forward, waiting for you and then the ones coming from the right staircase would corner you in a heartbeat.

Time seemed to slow, the shouts of the soldiers who had cornered you fading into the background as your heart beat hammered in your head, your breathing the only noise you could hear. If you carried on running straight you would be stopped by the barricade of men, if you went down the right staircase you would also be stopped, there was no escape back the way you came. You sighed as you realised your only escape was the left, a wall lined with windows. Luckily you still had one more trick up your sleeve, you could see the victorious glint in the soldiers eyes in the barricade up ahead, of course. Cocky.

“We have her now men!” one of them cried out followed by deep cheers.

You shot them your own cocky grin, which they caught, the smig looks fading from their faces as they watched with wide eyes as you continued to sprint toward them. However, as you came parallel to the third to last window they were all the more surprised to see you reach for something under your trench coat, ripping the clothing off to reveal the ODM harness strapped to your body.

“Shit! She has ODM gear!” one of the soldiers yelled but it was too late.

Your fingers twitched over the triggers of the ODM hilts shooting the metal cables from their holds and out through the window you were parallel to. Glass once again shattering and flying through the air in a twinkling flurry as the sound of breaking glass filled your ears, your body was lifted from the floor, the straps of the ODM gear pulling against your legs and torso as you were ripped off from the floor and out barrelling out the window.

You flew through the window, glass still falling around you as you were launcjed into the sky, your ODM drills tearing through the old stone in the towers of the HQ, the wind howling through your ears and hair as you swung meters above the ground looking for a good place to land. You could see troops making their way to the courtyards readying their own gear, you scoffed as you flipped around a corner, the straps of your harness rubbing harshly against your muscles as you glided over the turrets of the HQ. You allowed yourself a moment to regain your breath and gather your thoughts as you leapt from wall to wall, the gas from the canisters by your thighs, hissing as they launched you faster and faster through the air.

You needed to find Kuchel. You couldn’t leave with out her. After you found her and escaped you didn’t know what would follow, perhaps you would take your chances outside the walls? No. That was stupid. There was no way you could manage to care for a two year old and take down those monsters, you had admittedly never seen a titan but you knew they were not to be underestimated. You could probably live and run within the three walls, there was enough land to evade the military for a few years and if done properly, forever. But what kind of a life was that for your four year old? What would Levi do? Well for starters he wouldn’t have gotten caught in the first place, you still couldn’t believe you had managed to get captured. But it didn’t matter, you needed to figure out a pl…

You saw them before they hit you, from the corner of your eye you saw a figure careen towards you, an emerald cloak flying out behind them, their face hidden under a hood, their ODM gear whizzing past you and securing itself into the cement fillings of the walls. An angered yell tore you from your thoughts and on instinct your fingers squeezed the triggers on the hilts of your ODM gear causing your own grapples to come loose from the walls. Using every muscle in your body aching as you twisted through the air, your body spiralling upwards narrowly avoiding the scout that had been coming for you. One leg stretched out infront of them, the other bent underneath their body, their torso leant backward to add streamline as they attempted to send their foot flying into your side. You remained calm as whoever it was flew centimers below you, your eyes trying to glance under the shadowy hood of the mysterious figure as the passed under you, their face raised to look up to where you twisted out the way, giving them a smirk as you saw their eyes widen from under the cloak hood before you were torn away from them, arching your self into a flip and launching your grapples into another turret and being whisked away.

You laughed as you saw whoever had tried to knock you down land into the side of the wall their grapples had been aimed at, their feet planted on the stone as they kept their gaze trained on you. You could see them watch you from their position and a sudden rush of arenaline coarsed through you, whoever was under that cloak was skilled and impressively fast, this would be fun. To see who could out wit eachother the longest, a contest of skill.

You laughed quietly to yourself as you continued to grapple tower to tower, you knew you would eventually win. You always did.

For all your whims and graces of believing the scouts were over indulgent you really were quite hypocritical, as you glanced back to where you had left the scout member who had tried to knock you from the sky your eyes widened to see the figure that had been perched on the wall was no longer there. Frantically your head whipped from side to side as you confined to swing ober tne Svout HQ trying to find where your enemy had gone, but with every desperate glance you couldn’t find any trace of him.

Where were they?

BAM! You grunted in sudden pain as you felt something smash straight into your side causing your body to ripped from the air, the wind being knocked from your lungs as the soldier from before crashed into your side, his foot slamming into your back causing your line of trajectory to be thrown off and sending you hurtling towards the ground below. You could feel the figure pressing into you, his hands grasping your neck tightly as you both screamed towards the ground, you growled to yourself trying to launch your ODM cables but the old piece of machinery wouldn’t listen to your trembling fingers as you pressed the switches over and over. The wind tearing over your body sending your hair flying into your eyes prohibiting your view of the man, he was still latched to your body.

Now inches from the ground a panicked cry left your lips as the man loosened his grip on you and pushed away from you, flying back into the air shooting his grapples and swinging out of the harm of crashing into the ground, his cape flying behind him like a majestic pair of wings.

You however had had no time to save yourself, your only instinct to cover your head and face as your body hit the ground, a gasp escaping as you continued to fall head first toward the ground. Painful throbs surge through your arms as they met the hard earth first, a burning coasting through your skin as the rough ground tore away at your flesh as you bounced along the dirt. Desperately trying to find your bearings you came to a stop, the wind having been totally knocked from you as a dull ache crippled every nerve of your body.

You lay gasping for air on the dusty floor, blood beginning to sleep through the cuts that now graced your face and arms. Your body shaking from shock as you clumsily got your feet, your legs weightless and light as you stood up, your breathing strained and raspy as you reached for the knife that was still tucked in your boot. Your eyes scanning the air for any sight of the soldier who had ploughed into you, the sky was once again clear and you tended bracing for any kind of surprise impact again. Gathering your last nerves you began to run, your numb feet pounding against the spinning world as you made a made dash, your fear was busted there was no doubt in your mind. Glancing ahead you could see some horses tied to a post already tacked up, you had never ridden a horse before but if you could grab one it could offer a valuable escape.

You internally groaned as the sound of ODM cables hissing meters above you could be heard, glancing over your shoulder you felt your heart brow cold at the sight of several scouts giving chase; their cloaks flying behind them and blades drawn as they swung down. You weren’t surprised to see them, you had just hoped they would have arrived later rather then sooner, but you continued to run despite knowing you would be caught only stopping when the soldiers landed in circle around you, their hoods pulled back to reveal their faces. They drew their blades and held them out by their sides, metal clashing against eachother to pen you in as they stood with locked blades. Like a beast being caged you growled, spinning slowly in a circle to try and find a weakness in their barrier they had created. The knife still clutched in your hand, ready to cut anyone who made a move as your keen eyes desperately searched for a chink in the impenetrable wall they had created.

You didn’t flinch when you heard someone land harshly behind you, instead you remained perfectly still, your back turned to whoever stood behind you. Not even batting an eyelid even as a gleaming silver blade was jammed over your right shoulder, your pupils shifting to were the weapon peered up at you, the silver flashing in the sunlight. The cool metal inches from your neck as whoever was behind you held their weapon to the side of your neck, daring you to move even an inch. You closed your eyes as you tired to steady your thoughts, your heart hammering in your chest as you slowly held your hands up, your elbows bent as you flattened your palms, the knife youbhad held clattering to the floor.

“It’s a good idea to surrender.” a voice spoke “you’ve just made my job ten times easier.”

That voice. You had heard that voice before, somewhere long ago. The breath caught in your lungs as you felt a sudden wave of nostalgia crash through you, a sense of familiar brushing through your mind. Did you know that voice?

Something buried deep inside you screamed yes, that voice was dull and void of any kind of enthusiasm. Instead it’s layers were dripping in cold malice as its owner pushed the sharp edge of the blade closer to your skin. But surely if you knew the man who owned the voice, he wouldn’t be trying to kill you.

“You think you could let me go?” you ask trying to glance over your shoulder at the man behind you only for the blade still lingering above your shoulder to flick upward and smack you in the cheek causing your head to jerk to the side.

“Don’t be an idiot.” The voice drawled “you’ve killed good people. You’re not going anywhere any time soon. If it was my choice I would kill you right here, but luckily for you Erwin wants you have a fair trial. Waste of time if you ask me.”

“I only did what I did to feed my daughter and keep a roof over our heads.” you spit, your brows furrowed into a scowl as you glared at your feet gritting your teeth as the memories of the night Levi left filling your head “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, having been raised above ground your whole life. I bet you’ve had everything handed to you.”

The man behind you was quiet for a moment. You stood patiently waiting ignoring the harsh looks of the soliders who remained around you, keeping quiet as they watched the scene play out before them. They were curious as to what their captain would do next, most assumed he would take you away and be dealt with by the law however some, the ones that knew him better then the others, could see him grow hesitant and the longer he stared at you the more he seemed to restrain himself from doing anything else. They didn’t know what it was but something seeemdd off about the hardened captain, they were pondering what it was.

The soldiers had not been wrong to assume their leader was slightly off. Levi had you right where he wanted you, on the receiving end of his blade and surrounded by a ring of elite soldiers and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to further command your arrest. Instead he found himself glued to the spot unable to do anything other then keep throwing taunting remarks towards you. He stared at the back of your head, your long locks of (y/h/c) hair resurfaced long lost memories he had long since thought he had repressed to the depths of his consciousness, but everything from the way that you moved to the way that you spoke reminded him of something, or someone, he had chosen to leave behind a long time ago. His grip on the hilt of his blade remained steady yet his heart hammered in his chest as he watched you cautiously, he had a theory as to who he was pointing his weapon at but he hoped more then anything he was wrong. He hoped that you were a stranger, an unfortunate coincidence that you resembled the woman he loved instead of it actually being her, because if it was her if it was (y/n), then he had failed and his choice to abandon you would have been for nothing. He prayed to any cruel power that would listen that he was wrong.

“I have a daughter.” you say drawing Levi from his thoughts, his glare relaxing slightly as you bowed your head, your face hidden under a curtain of hair “would you make an orphan of her? Kill the only family she had left?”

“Where is her father?” Levi asked calmly despite his heart that lurched in his chest.

“He’s dead. Two years ago.” you whisper, you couldn’t see Levi’s eyes widen his body growing cold.

He pressed his eyes shut, swallowing the lump in his throat. Two years ago. Was this another coincidence. No it couldn’t be. He already knew who he was looking at, the flurry of emotions that wrestled inside him was indescribable, a wave of joy, fear, relief, hurt anything you could possibly feel was now crashing over him and ripping away his walls. He could tell you it was him, but he wanted to know how you felt about him, if he asked enough questions maybe he could grasp some understanding as to whether or not you would want to see him. If not he would remain hidden under the safety of his cloak hood and let you confuse to believe he had died, if you wanted to see him then he would reveal himself to you.

“But you.”

Levi listens as you talk, picking up in his broken you sounded.

“You talk just like him.” you release a small laugh “almost identical. Apart of me think maybe there’s a chance you are the father to my little girl. The man I love. But I know that’s stupid. If you were him that would mean he chose to leave me behind. Who would do that? Who would promise to come back and then leave their pregnant girlfriend behind?”

Levi’s eyes widen from under the shadow of his hood, his heart clenched in a vice like grip in his chest. So that was why you hadn’t come with him, Isabel and Farlan that day. Had he known he would have pulled you from the underground without a moment of doubt, it would have been reason enough to prevent you from becoming a scout and keep you safe for a little while longer. But he hadn’t tried to reconcile with you, instead he had decided that it was safer for you to forget about him and not risk joining him on the surface where the Titans roamed. After losing Isabel and Farlan there had been no chance he would lose you too, he couldn’t watch something happen to you. So as a result he had left you in the questionable safety of the underground, hoping you would be better off without him. And now here he stood, two years later with you on the other side of his weapon.

He retracted the blade from hovering over your neck and sheaths it, the scouts surrounding him looking on in surprise as their stoic captain lowered his guard.

“Petra.” he spoke his eyes never leaving the back of your head, you noticed a mousy haired woman perk up.

“Yes captain?”

“Take everyone back to HQ. I can handle it from here.” Levi instructed, Petra seemed hesitant.

“But captain…”

“That’s an order.”

You watched as the soldiers one by one sheathed their blades and dispersed, walking away and launching their grapples into the turrets of the HQ. Silently, your eyes stayed trained on them as you watched the figures disappear into the sky and over the walls of the HQ leaving you alone with the Captain, you lowered your hands to your sides.

It wasn’t Levi. It couldn’t be Levi. You kept telling yourself over and over again that Levi was dead, that this man was unfortunately similar to your lover but was in fact not him. You didn’t want to turn around, that would confirm that it either was or wasn’t him and you’d rather be ignorant to the knowledge of Levi’s fate if it meant it would only cause you more pain.

It was quiet for the longest time.

“Are you going to turn around?” Levi asked after a while, you bit your lip.

“If I do what will I see?”

“The man you love.”

You squeezed your eyes shut, your eyes burning with tears as your legs buckled slightly a wave of weakness surging through you. It was him. Your fears were reality and now you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, you didn’t wipe away the tears that fell from your eyes and ran down your cheeks as your throat became dry and your body trembled. You didn’t know what you felt. Breathing became difficult and all you could do was gasp for air as salty tears still traced your cheeks.

“Turn around.” he pleaded.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because if I do, if I face you, it’ll become real. It’ll be proof you chose to leave me behind. A part of me wants you to remain dead.”

“And the other part of you?”

“Wants to beat you senseless.”

“Tch. I expected no less.”

“You’re in no position to criticise.” you growl, your fists clenching, you hear him sigh.

“I guess not. Turn around (y/n).”

The moment his name left your lips an unbridled rage blinded you. How dare he beg you to look at him when he had left you behind. How dare he stand behind you and whisper your name as if nothing had happened, as if what he had done was forgivable. Before you could comprehend what you were doing your fist had moved on it’s own, lashing out as your body spun with no command to face him, your clenched fist making contact with his nose a deafening crunch echoing into the air as your knuckles cracked the joint in his face and his body was launched across the ground.

Blood flying through the air from his nose as he fell backwards instinctively reaching his hands behind his head to flip back onto his feet. You stood panting as your glared at him your fist clenched still and hanging by your legs as you watched Levi wipe the blood from his nose his hood having fallen back to reveal his face.

Your heart burned in your chest as you stated into his silver eyes, his hair still cut and styled the same way, ebony locks falling into his eyes like it had in the underground, his skin having been graced with a little splash of colour after four of years of living under the sun. He hadn’t grown much in height but he had filled out in the muscle area, his body noticeably broader. His face had aged somewhat, his eyes graced with slight bags and his angled features having become more defined and his lips still perky and full. His eyes seemed fuller, as if the years had worn say any glint he had once honed in them. But of course he was still as handsome as the day you had met him and it tore you apart.

“You son of a bitch!” you yelled storming over to where he stood wiping the blood from his face with his cloak, his face half hidden but his eyes locked with yours. You knew he could have easily avoided the blow you had aimed at him, you knew he had purposely not dodged he attack and you were glad he alllwwd you to inflict pain on him. It meant he knew he had screwed up.

“You said you would come back!” you scream picking up your pace, Levi remains still waiting for you to pounce on him, he could see it the way you moved that you were going to attack again.

And you did.

You lunges toward him getting ready to pound your fists into his chest and face but as you moved towards him you felt your strength dissipate and instead your balled up fists loosened and slid around his neck, your lips crashing into his.

The instant his lips melted into yours his arms looped around your waist, fitting so perfectly it was as if they had always been there. He pulled you close I to his chest, your hands pressing into his pectorals feeling the firm muscle underneath, his cold nose brushing over your tear streaked cheeks as he continued to passionately kiss you. His lips tasted the same, minty and with a slight bitter twist that only made him all the more addictive, his soft lips moulding against your own as one of his hands to reach up grasp the back of your head his fingers tangling in your hair and pulling on the roots. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach and the anger you had fizzled and eventually died as he held you into him the way he had all your life. It was as if no time had passed and the world slipped through your fingers as he kissed you, your body growing light as he gently pulled away resting his forehead on yours, his hands resting on your shoulder blades as he kept you close to him, your own arms around his waist.

“I should kill you.” you whisper, your face scrunching up as tears continue to leak down your face your fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt from under his cloak as your legs buckle and he slowly lets you put all your weight on him as you bury your face into his shoulder and he rests his cheek on your head as he holds you tightly.

“Levi I should rip your head off.” you growl as you continue to sob into his shoulder “w-why would leave us? Why didn’t you come back?”

Levi swallowed loudly as he just held you into him, his own tears spilling down his face any and all composure gone. It wasn’t as if there was anyone there to see him break down and cry.

“I thought you would be safer if I left you behind.” he whispered into your neck as he nuzzled his nose into your locks of hair “I knew Erwin would make you a soldier and I couldn’t risk it…I couldn’t lose you outside the walls too, not after losing them.”

“What do you mean by ‘them’?” you ask, your voice trembling as you pulled your face out of his shoulder to look up into his sparkling irises as tears continued to spill down his cheeks, his jaw clenched and nose still bloodied.

You could feel the fingers of dread claw away at you, realisation setting in as Levi remained quiet. Your face growing pale and a cry left your lips, your legs buckling under you and you fell to the floor slipping through Levi’s arm to land on your knees your legs tucked underneath you. Your hands tightly grasping the grass beneath your feet as you shoulders shook, tears dampening the soul beneath you.

Levi watched you crying on your hands and knees and he lowered himself to kneel before you, his own lips trembling and eyes red from crying.

“Isabel…Farlan they’re dead?” you ask through pained sobs raising your head to meet Levi’s guilt ridden eyes, his hair falling into his eyes and his gaze avoiding yours as he stared towards ground and he nods. Your eyes widen at his gentle nod and a stifled moan leaves your lips.

So they were gone?

“H-how did they…?”

“Titan.” Levi grunts and you nod.

“That’s why you didn’t come back for me?” you ask and Levi let’s his gaze return to you his sound shattering at the sight of you the break in your voice piercing his last few nerves of strength “you didn’t want me to have the same fate?”

“I thought I was doing you a favour.” he said quietly bowing his head to hide his tearful eyes from you “I thought you had a better chance of surviving if I left you behind. They would have made you a soldier. Had I known you were…that we…had I known you were pregnant I would have come back. They wouldn’t have made you fight and things would’ve been…”

He trailed off his brow furrowing at his incompatibility to form the right words and keep his tough exterior. Staring with starry eyes, your heart like a dead weight in your chest you continued to watch him as he kneeled in front of you, his body trembling cautiously you shuffled closer to him sitting your self up and moving his arms gently out the way to allow your body to press against his reaching up to make your arms round his neck.

Levi froze for a moment as you snuggled into his body, after the surprise of your affection he wrapped his arms around you as you pressed your face into his chest. His chin resting on your shoulder as he stayed kneeling with you hugging him from your position in the ground your legs tucked under your body.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?” Levi mumbled his eyes closed as he clutched you into him the tears having slowed.

“I wanted to surprise you. When you came home.” you bit your lip to prevent more tears and sobs from escaping “but you never did. You left me behind.”

“I know.”

“Levi you left both of us.”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“I know.”

You knew you should be screaming at him, maybe ruffle him up a bit more but you had never liked arguing with him. Even after having broken and tearing out your heart you already forgave him, was it weakness? Maybe. But you knew you were still so in love with Levi Ackerman, the nights spent in the thoroughly cleaned apartment, cuddled into his side on the sofa as Isabel and Farlan chatted with you, their laughs still ringing in your ears. You couldn’t stay mad at him, he was the father of your child and your only love, he was Levi Ackerman the only thing this world had given you in a moment of generosity. While you were displeased at his decisions you knew that in time you would forget the pain he caused even if his intentions were pure, because time could heal what he had damaged.

You sniffled into his shirt as he slowly lowered his bent knee that held him up to rest on the ground beside his other knee to rest on his lower legs to get more comfortable as he kept you held into him. His strong arms warming your shaken body as they renamed securely around you, his chin resting in the crook of your neck just thanking whoever was listening for having you in his arms again.

“So we have a brat of our own?” he asked softly after a while, you nod.

“A little girl.” you reply drying your eyes, your body gradually relaxing “Kuchel. That’s her name.”

“You named her after my mother?” Levi asked a flurry of fuzzy warmth surging through him, his heart swelling in his chest.

“Of course I did.”

“Can I meet her?”

“Your men have her. I don’t know where they’ve taken her. They’ll take me away too.”

At your words you heard a growl rip through his throat and his grip on you tightened. Like a wolf defending his mate and cub he would fight for the right to keep them even if he died trying.

“I’ll sort it out. We can get Kuchel back and I can make a bargain with the commanders about your arrest. I promise you I won’t let anyone take either of you away from me.” he vowed, his grip on you loosening allowing you to pull your face away from his chest, he turned his neck to look at you.

As you stared into his eyes you noticed that dull edge had been replaced with a small glimmer. His once faded and tiered silver orbs now seeming to light up with new founded hope that you had always given him, the breath caught in your throat as he leaned down to press his lips into yours. The kiss was slower and filled more controlled want as he pulled you closer into him, breaking the kiss to then press his lips to forehead and ruffling your hair slightly like he did two years ago since falling in love with you.

“Levi please…” you whisper as you rest your head back into his shoulder the tears having all but slowed “please don’t leave me again.”

“Don’t worry brat. It’s never happening again.”

“Good.”

You remained clutching eachother for a time so king you had lost track. It wasn’t until four scouts landed around you and Levi that your moment of ambience was ruined. The soldiers landed in a small diamond around you and your long lost love, not having a chance to react as one of them lunges forward to grab you sharply by the arm, ripping you from Levi’s arms and grunting as whoever had grabbed you pulled you into them o lay for their blade to be pushed to your neck.

Levi jumped to his feet, drawing his own weapon and holding it infront of the soldiers blocking him from letting the gleaming blade reach your neck. The soldiers eyes widened at the captain who blocked his blow, Levi’s strength causing the soldiers blade to clatter to the floor and in a moment the soldier dropped his guard only for Levi to pull you away from your attacker and move you behind him, his stance defensive and blades drawn by his side, ready to fight.

“Captain Levi just what do you think you’re doing?” one of the soldiers spoke, he was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, you noticed that Levi didn’t have blades aimed at the man but the other three instead.

“There’s been a mistake Erwin.” Levi spoke, his eyes cautiously watching the others “this assassin is not my enemy.”

“What are you talking about Levi?” Erwin asked.

“She’s killed over hundred of us. Hand her over captain, I’ll finish the job.” one of the other soldiers says his blades twitching and Levi snarls throwing an arm out causing his cape to fly out and shield your body as you stood patiently behind him.

“No one lays a hand on her.” Levi snaps his eyes locking with Erwin’s “Erwin. You remember when I first left the underground I said I had someone to come back to.”

Erwin’s eyes visibly stiffened, his mouth slightly a gape and his blue eyes widening as he glanced at you. You shoe him a weak grin which he didn’t return, you couldn’t blame him you had killed numerous soldiers. Mostly military police.

“Levi she’s a dangerous assassin with crimes worth the death penalty fifty times over.” Erwin says “I’m not sure if I can get her out of this…”

“What are you saying Erwin?” one of the soldiers yelled.

“You’re saying you’re going to pardon this murderous bitch?” the one who had grabbed you earlier yelled, you remained still as you watched the scene play out. You trusted Levi, he would get you out of this. You weren’t afraid to accept the consequences for your crimes, but after finding Levi you wanted desperately to try and become a better person, the way he had. To be there for your daughter and start again.

Erwin’s mind was running on loop. He had always wondered who Levi had been referring to all those years ago, the man had said that he had wanted to bring someone else to the surface with him and Erwin had agreed but only once Levi and his friends had proved his worth. But then after the trios first expedition Levi had seemed reluctant to bring whoever he had spoken of so fondly above ground, Erwin had never pried but now he wishes he had. Otherwise he would have told his friend to re think his choices. But Erwin wasn’t a monster, he had already assumed the infant he had taken into the Survey Corps custody was the spawn of the stoic captain, and he wasn’t going to deprive Levi of a family.

“All Of you leave.” Erwin said glancing around at the other three soldiers “and find the infant, bring her out here.”

Levi gave his commander a grateful nod which Erwin returns. The soldiers, although hesitant, didn’t argue but you could see the disapproval in their eyes as they walked away. Erwin waited until they were out of war shot to continue speaking.

“Levi. I hope you know this won’t be an easy case to plea.” Erwin began as he sheathed his blades “I want to help you. I think having your family will be good for you, I can ask for (y/n)’s skills to be put to use on our branch of the military. I must warn you though I can’t promise anything, and if she is allowed to join the fight for humanity she will be expected to join most expeditions.”

Levi nodded, so his fears were true. You would be put into harms way but there was nothing else he could do, Erwin was risking everything to help him. He couldn’t afford to be picky. He glanced to his side as he felt you move out from behind him to stand by Levi’s side entwining your hand with his, your gaze meeting Erwin’s.

“You would do that for me?” you ask quietly, Erwin looks you up and down his gaze softening.

“I may not like the way you made your living, but I’m aware of the situation you were in. Until something is done about the conditions of the underground no one can expect everyone who lives there to lead innocent lives. I’m doing this or my friend and his daughter. I’m doing this so you can have a second chance. I warn you to not mess it up.”

“Thank you.” you reply, cursing your weakness as more tears sting your eyes, you lean on Levi letting your head rest on his shoulder.

Erwin nods and you notice his eyes looking at something behind you. You raise your head off Levi’s shoulder to turn your head to look behind you to see a brunette female scout member with glasses and a ponytail walking towards you, in her arms was a small raven haired two year old.

Relief swept through your veins as you saw Kuchel safely in the woman’s arms. Levi turned beside you, his hand slipping out of yours to stare at Hange who carried his daughter towards him. You noticed that he had frozen, his body tensing and then relaxing his eyes wide and already brimming with adoration for the two year old, his jaw slightly slack as Hange approached a grin on her freckled face.

“Ku…” you breath reaching out to take your daughter, Hange passes her to you and you hold your baby girl close to your body, pressing a kiss to her soft hair.

Levi stared down at the tiny human in your arms, his heart melting in his chest as her huge (y/e/c) eyes curiously boring into his own, her fluffy locks of raven hair unmistakably the Ackerman in her and her skin a fair as freshly fallen snow. This was his baby, his daughter who he was gazing upon.

Erwin decided that now was as good as time as any to leave the new father with his small family. As he passed the short, raven haired man the commander placed a hand on his friends shoulder giving him a reassuring smile which Levi stiffly returned belfry the blonde walked away dragging Hange with him, the woman crying that she wanted to watch the adorable scene before her.

Levi turned his attention back on the the woman and two year old next to him, watching lovingly as you cooed to Kuchel. He didn’t know how to explain the feeling that surged within him, a feeling he thought he would never be privileged enough to experience again.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“What?” he asked snapping out if his internal monologue and you chuckled bouncing Kuchel on your slim hip.

“Do you want to hold her?” you asked again.

“I don’t know how.”

“I’ll show you.”

Levi hesitated, a prick of uncertainty clouding his mind. What if his daughter didn’t like him? He wasn’t exactly the most gentle person in the world he knew that, his hands were calloused and he had no clue how to properly hold his daughter. What if he dropped her or held her too tightly and hurt her?

But he didn’t protest as you gently began to untangle Kuchel from your body and gently lifted her up and passed her to Levi, you could see the panic in his eyes as your hand left Kuchel and let him hold her. Gently you moved his hands to hold her properly, one of his delicate hands supporting her back and the other tucked securely under her tiny legs as he held her into his chest. It didn’t take longer for the anxiety to be swept away and replaced with pure affection.

You watched as Levi’s stoic face slowly softened and a faint smile graced his lips as his daughter rested her face into his shoulder, her chubby toddler hands grasping the emerald fabric of his cloak as he bounced her up and down the way you had earlier.

“She’s mine?” Levi asks as he presses his lips to Ku’s temple the child releasing a small giggle and you nod.

“Yeah. She’s yours.” you say running a hand over her tiny back “Do you like her?”

“Tch. That’s one way to describe it.” Levi mutters but despite his harsh tone you could see the sparkle in his eyes.

It may have been the world finally paying back for all the pain you had endured. It may have been that fate was finally on your side and granting you this moment of serenity as you watched Levi hold your daughter into his chest, or maybe it was just sheer luck. Whatever it was, whatever power had gifted you this, you knew that all the suffering had been worth it if it meant you could live these blissful minutes. Whatever the world had left to throw at you, you could handle it. Because you had him back, Levi Ackerman was apart of your life again. And you’d be damned if you ever let him go.

…


End file.
